Forbidden love correct one
by sugarandashley
Summary: Clary Fray is a 15 year old rich Australian girl. after an abusive life she meets Jace who is a work hand on her farm. he has been in and out of foster care his whole life. will they declar their love for each other or live in secrecy
1. Chapter 1 INTRODUCTIONS

My name is Clary, I am turning fifteen in December which is only three weeks away. So here it goes. My dad owns a farm in outback Australia breeding horses and cattle. He has hired three work hands, their names are Luke, Alec and Jace. Luke is in his thirties, same as Alec and Jace is my age. Because Jace is young he trains the horses and lifts hay bales and fixes fences while Luke and Alec make fun of him and do the more heavy stuff. I feel sorry for him. He is a busted up guy. When he was younger like 12, 14 he was on the street refusing to go to an orphanage because he had no alive relatives or family. When my dad found him he had four broken, lumpy ribs, a swollen face and a black eye. We found out later that he had gotten into a fight with a drunk. So now he lives with us as a work hand, not an adopted brother or cousin as a work hand. Everyday he works hard, earning money and being teased by Luke and Alec. He is tall, very tanned and has short blonde hair. He has the biggest, softest blue eyes I have ever seen.

My dad is rich, only because people come to him year round to buy the cattle or the horses. He sent me to a good country school and some group of girls think im a stuck up bitch, but If they got to know me they'd know I wasn't anything like that, the complete opposite really. I had tonnes of friends, but none who really cared. I felt like everybody who was my friend was just using me to get something because I was rich. I had had lots of boyfriends but I wanted to know what true love was like. I have seen you tube videos of the boyfriend and the perfect boyfriend and all the boyfriends I've had they haven't really cared. Many people think my life is awesome and cool but its actually not. My dad hardly ever pays attention to me nowadays since my mum died. She died of cancer. I didn't have anybody who cared.

Sometimes I would sit under the mango tree in the mares paddock watching the heavily pregnant mares grazing and the ones that had foals grazing or playing. Sometimes I would go there and cry. That was my special place, the place where I didn't have to live a stuck up life, have to live up to the expectations. I really hated my life. It was so messed up it wasn't funny. One day Jace caught me crying. " what's wrong?"

" nothing"

" well something obviously is if you're here crying"

" I don't really want to say, you'll think I'm just stupid"

" I work for you, I don't think your stupid I know you, tell me"

" fine, if it means that much too you" I told him everything. My mum dying, my dad ignoring me, how my friends didn't care for me, how everyone thought I was snobby, how I wanted to know what true love was. He listened very well. When I was done talking I started to sob. He sat down on the grass next to me and put his arm on my shoulder. I turned and hugged him. He hugged me back after a couple of seconds. Then we pulled apart and I got up. He followed. I heard a loud bang and then a man cursing. It was probably Alec who was trying to fix the broken down car. Jace said bye and ran towards the broken car. I stared after him for a while and then went down to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

He was the only person that had ever listened to me without making groaning noises or talking to somebody else. He was different. Very different. I went into my bedroom and started cleaning it. It was a big bedroom with blue walls covered in horse posters. It was always a mess hardly ever clean. When I finished cleaning it I went and made myself a sandwich. I took it outside to the stables. I ate it and then my phone rang. It was my friend Maryse. Maryse was like the others, she talked to other people while I was, asked me to buy her expensive shoes, didn't go anywhere with me. I answered. "hello"

" hi, Clary its me, can you buy me those blue high heels from Posh Porsche?"

" umm Maryse no"

" why do you have to be so selfish?"

" I'm not selfish, I am always buying you stuff and never for myself"

" well, that's what friends do, so I'm guessing your not my friend anymore?"

" you were never a true friend, you always ask for stuff, you never finish our conversations and you only talk to me when you want something"

" so what, having a rich person in the school has its advantages, why do you think, everyone talks to you?"

" Maryse , you are selfish, you just use me to your advantage"

" well then delete my number and never talk to me again, and you know that guy you like?"

" yeah"

" I'm telling him you like him and I'm going to make a move"

" Maryse don't be a bitch"

" oh, im the bitch now, you can talk!"

Just shutup and leave me alone"

" fine, but when you come to school tomorrow your life's going to be hell"

I spat the words " I hate you selfish slut!"

Then I took the phone away from my ear and hung up. Before I hung it up I could hear Maryse screaming on the other end. I sighed. Another fight, over shoes. I had no friends, they were all just using me. I threw the phone on the ground and it smashed. I never wanted to see it again, it had brought me only pain. I ran into the tack room and grabbed a bridle.

I was crying and the wind swept them back towards my hair. I ran past the broken car where Alec and Jace where working. They both looked up. I saw Jace move after me but Alec held him back. Then Alec said " leave her, I have seen it happen more than once, she just needs some time alone"

I did need time alone. Time to cry. I kept running to the geldings paddock. I opened the gate and ran over to my favourite. He was a big chestnut gelding with a star. He stood still as I slipped the bridle on and I vaulted onto his back. He didn't mind. I squeezed him on into a canter. He cantered over to the fence and sailed over it. Jace and Alec were watching and they stopped work and tried to come after me. I knew Fire was a dangerous horse. That was the whole point. He was only calm when he was being mounted and then he went bonkers. I heard their shouts and then they too went into the paddock and mounted two horses. Fire was faster. He was an Arab X Thoroughbred and he could outrun them easily. The rest of the geldings were Australian Stock horses. And plus I knew a place that was secret.

I made it onto the dirt road and galloped along it. I cut them off as I turned into the bush on the side of the road. It was a wide bush and fire went through it easily. We reached my secret place. Nobody could see in because it was covered by a shower of vines and rocks. It was like a massive cave. Except it had a grass bottom. I heard the pounding of horse hooves and my name being called. I sat there in the cave with fire crying into his mane. Then I heard footsteps come past and call my name. I kept quiet but then Fire saw the shadow of Jace and went into an explosion of fury. I clung onto his mane as he galloped out of the cave almost knocking over Jace. He galloped onto the dusty road. He bucked and reared. He was very dangerous. There was a car coming. It was speeding. The car honked his horn. I couldn't control Fire. As the car was beside me, fire bucked me off and I went flying onto the car roof. I hit the car roof with such force that my arm hurt so much it wasn't funny. The car kept going and the wind pushed me off the roof of the car onto the ground. I hit the dusty ground in a cloud of swirling dust. I heard brakes and then footsteps. I couldn't see out of the cloud, but I could hear shouts and running feet. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up. It was the driver. He stood up and said " she's alive"

The dust settled and I coughed as it fell in my face. " were you trying to get yourself killed?" Alec yelled.

I didn't answer. Then Alec went over to Fire and tried to calm him down. The driver stood up and walked back to the car. " I cant stay, I have an important meeting to go to, I'm really sorry"

I watched the driver go and then I looked up at the sky and bit my lip. I clutched my arm trying to make the pain go away. It didn't. Jace helped me up and I limped over to fire. " no you don't" Alec said.

I sighed and started walking home. It wasn't that far away. Alec held on to fire and mounted his horse. Jace mounted his horse and then held out a hand for me to vault on behind him. I shook my head. He walked his horse beside me all the way home. When we reached home, he put the horse away and I went and sat in my special place. I sat with my hands on my knees staring out into the paddock. The mares with their foals, playing energetically. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow, After what Maryse had said.


	3. Chapter 3 school time!

It was getting dark so I decided to go down to the house. I had a shower, changed into my pj's, and then went downstairs for dinner. As usual I had to make it myself. I ended up having 2 minute noodles. Jace came in about half an hour later and went upstairs to his bedroom. The wind rippled his shirt and it blew exposing his lumpy ribs. I hated seeing them, I couldn't imagine what had happened to him to get them. I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I pulled out my laptop and started looking at horses for sale. Dad had promised me a horse for my birthday. I had been looking for ages and still I couldn't find one. They were either too small, too big, the price was too high, it was too faraway, it was too young. Everything. When I thought I had found the perfect one, I showed dad and he said it was too ugly.

" its beautiful dad, how can you say its ugly?"

" easy, its ugly, now go to bed"

I didn't argue as I would normally. I was too upset.

I walked up the stairs and passed Jace in the hallway. He smiled at me and I smiled back, then walked in my room and closed the door. I peeled back the covers of my bed and got in. I looked at the clock. It was 9 P.M. I shut my eyes and then fell asleep. I didn't have a dream, it was just a black, dark night. I woke up in the morning to find I was in the kitchen. Why was I in the kitchen? I must of sleepwalked there. I only did that when I was upset. I went back upstairs and heard noises coming from Jace's room. He was probably up and getting ready for morning work. He didn't go to school anymore. Dad had pulled him out of it so he could man up. But he was already more of a man than dad was. After all, you only had to look at him to know he was man. I decided to ignore it and I went into my room and closed the door. I got out my school uniform and slipped it on. It wasn't a good looking uniform but I had to wear it. It was a light green skirt with a white shirt and short green tie. I had to wear white socks with black leather shoes. I hated it. I did my hair and had breakfast. Then brushed my teeth. By the time I was done it was time to go. Luke drove me to school in the morning. It was a silent ride. It took an hour to get there. When I got there, Maryse was sitting on one of the benches, she was staring at me with a sour face. I walked past her and she threw something at me. It was an apple. I didn't look at her or anybody else. I just kept walking, then I heard what she called me.

" oi, rich bitch"

I kept walking. " hey I'm talking to you worthless trash"

I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't that type of girl that just stood there and took the abusive comments. I was the type of girl that argued, I was stubborn, I was a fighter. I had never hit someone before but today I really wanted to hit her. I turned around and looked at her. " oi bitch, come here you worthless piece of shit!"

I looked her in the eye and walked over to her, my anger burning inside of me. Luke was still in the car, he was watching. All eyes were on me. I walked over to her. I was in hitting range. She lashed out at me and slapped my face, it stung but I was used to it, before mum died she used to do the same. I turned my face back around. I took off my shoes and clenched my fists. that's when I did it. I just jumped onto the chair and punched her in the face. She really didn't expect that. She fell into the garden behind her, in the wet mulch and when she got back up her lip was bleeding. " good punch, is that all you can do dumbass?"

" no, I can do much more!"

I walked over to her in the garden and she started crawling away. I bent down and punched her again and again. I got up and saw her face. She had a black eye, her lip was bleeding and her face was swollen. " stay away from me whore"

With that I walked off. Then Luke came over to me and told me to get in the car. I did. He took me home. I looked in the mirror and stared at my face. There was a red hand mark on me. I looked at my knuckles, there was a little blood on them and a tooth mark when I punched her mouth. Then Luke spoke " ever thought of joining fight club for girls?"

" no why?"

" just the way you hit that girl, it was amazing, ive never seen a girl fight like that"

" well, when you have a life like mine, you learn to fight like that"

"have you seen Jace fight?"

' no"

"you should get him to show you some of his moves, he's good, given me a bruise or two"

" he's hit you?'

" yeah and Alec, but hey we deserved it"

We were silent the rest of the way home. When the car pulled up in the driveway Alec and Jace came over. Only expecting to see Luke, they saw me and were shocked. " why aren't you at school?" Alec asked.

" because I got into a fight"

" a fight? What do you mean a fight, girls don't fight"

" I got into a fight with one of the girls, I've got proof if you want to see it"

" I want to see it alright"

I showed him my bloodstained knuckles and the red mark on my face.

" Wow, some bitch fight"

" yeah man you should of seen it" Luke said.

" what happened?"

" I walked in and Maryse started calling me names and I walked over to her and she slapped my face, so I punched her"

" wow"


	4. Chapter 4 calming down

I got out of the car and went to my room. I ran in my socks. I had left my shoes behind. Oh well I had more. I raced into my room and changed into jeans, a singlet and my riding boots. I was going to help with the horses. I had started to develop a bond with one of the rescued horses. He was a stallion brumby that had been left alone in the desert after his herd was culled. We had taken him in, he was the gentlest horse I had ever seen. For a brumby he was sweet, calm and a quick learner. I raced down to the stable. He was In his stable by himself. I walked over to him and he nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled. Seeing the horses brightened my day everyday. I took him out of the stable and into the round yard. He trotted around me effortlessly. Then I tried it with no line connecting us, he still trotted around me. Jace came over to the fence and stood on the rails. He leant over and watched the stallion and I work our magic. It was awesome. I turned my back on the stallion, concentrating very hard. I heard him slow down and then walk over to me slowly. I felt the stallions hot breath on my hair and then his muzzle rest on my shoulder. I smiled. I patted his neck and then walked away from him. He followed. I started running away from him. He followed. I looked at Jace who smiled. I smiled too and then he started clapping. I took the stallion back to his stable. I rubbed him down and then walked back out the door. Jace was standing there. He stood in front of me and said " wanna go for a walk?"

" sure"


	5. Chapter 5 worst walk ever!

So the two of us walked into the bush behind the house. Jace was leading the way. I stared at him. I don't know why. He turned around and looked at me. I think I liked him. I knew for sure now that I did. I really hoped he felt the same. We stopped at a wide tree. He pulled some bark off of it and then looked at it. The next thing I knew I was against it. His arms were around me both sides, almost like a prison cell. I stared into his soft blue eyes. I just stood there he looked into my eyes. Then I heard a gun shot. I shuddered. Jace dropped his arms and then looked all around. I had never heard a gun before. I didn't know what it was. Then a man emerged from behind a tree. He pointed the gun towards me. He was an old man. He was a hunter. I was stunned. I just stood there in complete silence and stillness. He pointed it at my shirt. It was an animal shirt with a horse head on the front. He must think I'm an animal or something. I stared at him, realising I was going to be shot. I saw Jace dash from beside me to the old man who had his finger braced on the trigger. I watched as Jace wrestled the old man to the bush floor. As the old man went down, the trigger was pulled. It was like slow motion. I was paralysed to the spot. I didn't have time to move. The bullet shot into my leg. I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees. I fell backward onto the leaves and cried out in pain. Jace told the man to go home and then he rushed over to me. The pain was unbearable. I grabbed my leg which was now covered in my blood. I couldn't hear anything at all. I could only see and talk. My vision was going blurry. I felt warm hands slide under my legs and around me. I winced as I was lifted into the air. Everything went black after that. I don't know what happened.

Jace POV

I picked her up in my arms. Thinking how could this happen now? Thinking about it wasn't going to help. I ran with her in my arms out of the bush. I looked around for Luke or Alec . They were over at the car. I yelled out their names and they looked over. I yelled out help and seeing her in my arms they sprinted over. When they reached me they asked what happened. I told them. Alec said " stupid old men"

Then Luke pulled out his phone and called 000. Within minutes the ambulance sped in the driveway, horns blazing. They took her out of my arms and checked her heart beat and her pulse. She was breathing, but she was slipping away from them slowly. They rushed her to the hospital and I got Luke to drive me there. We followed the ambulance at a fast pace trying to keep up. We sped through traffic lights and around corners. Finally we got there. The ambulance pulled up and three drivers got out and wheeled her out of the back. Her leg was covered in blood and her lips were turning blue. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I think I loved her. Like a lot. I should of taken that bullet. Not her. They wheeled her into the operating room and put her to sleep. They told me I couldn't see her until after the operation. I waited with my head in my hands on a chair. Luke and Alec left to go back and finish their work. I wanted to stay here and wait to see her. I heard screaming. It didn't even sound human. I jumped up and ran to the operating room. I peered in the window, through the blinds and saw her. She had come back awake. There was a team of doctors wrestling her back down on to the bed. Her leg was wrapped in a bandage. She stood off the bed and she fell instantly onto her knees. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I could only watch, then I saw a doctor jab her with a needle.

She spun around and then her eyes rolled and she was put to sleep again. I knew she wasn't going to stay like that for long. She was a fighter and she was strong. She had never lost anything or anyone, but when she was abused at school and at home and neglected, that's what made her strong. That was why she cried all the time. I was the only person her age that could see behind the closed doors. None of the people at her school knew what happened to her at home. The nurses closed the blinds and told me to sit. I did. I waited for an hour before I saw the doors open. The doctors came out and wheeled her bed beside them. She was lying motionless on the white sheets and the doctors pulled her in one of the rooms. I followed. They shifted her onto the other bed and put her under the covers.

I sat in the brown chair beside the bed and waited for her to wake up. I waited a half hour before she finally did wake up. I looked at her and she looked at me with teary eyes. She pulled herself up and looked around. Her tears dried up and were replaced by something.

" why am I here, I hate hospitals!"

" you were shot"

" what do you mean I was shot?"

" old man shot you in the leg thinking you were an animal"

" how do you know all this?"

" because I was there beside you, he would've killed you if I hadn't wrestled him to the floor"

" why did you save me? I don't even know who you are"

" what do you mean, im Jace , the guy that lives with you, you said I was different because I listened to you"

" I don't know who you are, but you obviously cared enough to save me"

" do you remember anything, who your dad is, who you love?"

" what do you mean?, my dad lived in Brisbane"

" no he lives 2 hours away from here, breeding horses and cattle, you go to a posh school cause your rich and you have no friends only me"

" how dare you say I have no friends, I have Maryse"

" Maryse isn't your friend, you punched her in the face"

She hit the nurse button and I had to leave. I went over to the pay phone and dialled home. Luke answered.

" hello?"

" hey, its me, she woke up but she doesn't know who I am, she might have amnesia"

" okay, we'll be there soon"

He hung up.

My plans for her were ruined. I was going to kiss her before she was shot. As I stared into those big green eyes of hers. Then that old man came and ruined it all. Now she doesn't even remember me. I was so pissed off it wasn't funny. I felt my pulse quicken and my body started to heat up. I knew what this meant. I needed to go right now. I ran outside. I was angry. I remember feeling this way when I was younger. When people entered me into fights. I was very angry. I needed to burn off the energy. My body was heating up because I was angry and it was the way my body told me that it was about to explode in a blast of fury. I sprinted around a clearing as fast as I could go. I climbed trees and sat there staring down at the world.

The world that had given me nothing but cruel torture. I jumped down from the tree I was in and landed on my feet. I sprung onto a nearby rock and sat there. Why couldn't she remember me? I was the only person in her life who listened. The only one that cared. I wanted her all to myself. She probably didn't notice me like that though. I wanted her to know how I felt but I was too shy. I didn't like talking about my feelings to anybody. Oh well. When I finished running around like a loonatic, I was panting and I walked back to the hospital. My shirt blew and I covered my ribs just as a nurse walked around the corner. She had seen them. Her face dropped as she saw them. that's the look everybody got when they saw my ribs. I covered them quickly and hurried off before she had a chance to speak. I stopped myself at her door and peered in through the window. She was sitting there looking at something.

I held onto the doorknob and took a deep breath. I walked in. she looked at me as I came in. I smiled and then a big gust of wind came in from the window. It lifted my shirt exposing my ribs once again. Her eyes widened. I quickly covered them back up and looked at her. Then she said something.

" those ribs…."

" yes I know they are gross"

" no I remember them from somewhere"

" you do?"

" yeah but I cant put my finger on it"

I felt a flicker of hope in my stomach and I was desperate for her to remember me.

" oh my god, I know who you are!"

" who am I Clary?, tell me"

" your Jace , you live in the same house as me, you listen to me and you're the guy that I .. I"

" you what?"

" never mind, It doesn't matter"

" come on tell me you can tell me anything"

" no, I wont say it now"

" fine"

Just then Luke and Alec walked in the room. Clary curled back up into the pillows and whispered " who are they?"

" that's Luke and Alec your other work hands"

" I don't know a Luke or Alec"

" yes you do, you've known them for your whole life"

" I'm sorry"

Luke took off his hat and held it beside him. Then he did a move he did all the time. He put a big smile on his face and pretended to wipe it off into an angry face. But then Clary still didn't recognise him. It was Alec'sturn. He ruffled his hair and then laughed. She sill didn't know him. What would happen if she never remembered them?

I looked at her leg. The white bandage was bloodstained. Half of it was white, the other half was red. She looked at it weirdly and then she remembered. Luke and Alec left the room leaving me and Her alone. She looked at me with bulging eyes. Then her eyes started shaking and her lip quivered. She was about to cry. I hated seeing her cry. I sprung onto the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. " I remember everything now" she told me with a tremble in her voice

" everything, like what happened, who they were?"

" yeah, I was shot by some old man"

" yeah, I was scared"

" it was like slow motion, I felt it slide into my leg"

Her eyes were spilling with tears.

" its okay, Clare, Im here"


	6. Chapter 6 hardest thing

I felt sorry for her. Now she remembered her fight with Maryse, falling onto a car, her miserable life. Where was her dad? He was probably at work or something. Figures. He was always working, he didn't even have the time to visit his only child in the hospital. Even if she was shot. I watched as her eyes filled with tears and she cried. Cried into me. I put my arms around her and she cried into my chest. I didn't like seeing her cry, I didn't like anybody crying. Then a nurse came in.

" its time to change your bandage, are you alright?"

She nodded. I kept my arms around her as the nurse moved closer to unwrap the blood soaked bandage. When the bandage was fully off I could see clearly. Her leg had a hole in it, that was already starting to fill up with blood. It was disgusting. I knew she had seen it. " try not to move" the nurse warned her.

The nurse got a cloth with disenfectant and touched her wound gently. Clary jerked her leg towards her, then she cried out in pain. It was more like a scream than a cry. " I told you not to move!"

I watched her wound. It was filling with blood and fast. Then blood started oozing down her leg and onto the sheets. I looked at her. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and she fell back against the pillows. " whats happening?" I yelled at the nurse.

" she went unconscious, because there is so much blood, I have to get more doctors in here, its more serious than we thought"

" what do you mean?"

But she was already gone.

I was so worried. I watched the nurse run out of the room, covered in blood. I saw Luke and Alec run over to the room to see what was happening. They had seen the nurse. They sat down in the chair, watching. " what happened?"

" her leg just started spilling blood and now she's unconscious"

" woah"

I jumped off the bed and went and stood beside Luke as the same nurse and three doctors rushed in. I watched as the nurse jabbed her with a needle, they took blood from her, they sprayed her with stuff, they opened the wound further. Then finally the doctor turned around with a grave expression on his face. " what?"

" she is losing massive amounts of blood, by the minute. The bullet must of hit an artery or a vein because she wont stop bleeding"

" well, what are you going to do!"

" we need to stitch the artery back up and then close her wound, then re - bandage it"

" okay"

" you all need to get out so we can do this"

" fine"

We all went outside and the door was quickly closed behind us. I was very worried. What would happen if she lost the battle? What would happen if she died? No, I thought, im not thinking like this. It was better to get my hopes up then bring them down. I sat down next to Luke. As soon as I sat down I heard a blood curdling scream.

I jumped up so fast, I almost fell over. I looked desperately to her room, I couldn't see anything just hear her screams. It was horrible. I walked forward and then Luke grabbed my wrist tightly. I pulled my wrist free and walked over to her room. I peered in through the blinds. It was horrible, It looked like something from a murder scene . There was blood everywhere, covering the bed, the sheets, the nurses, the doctors and more importantly her. Her eyes were wide open and she was panting. The nurse ran out of the room and I followed her. She wouldn't answer any of my questions. She ran to the front desk to the phone. She dialled a number and I listened and was horrified by what she said " hello, this is nurse Herondale from Alice Springs Hospital, I have a 14 year old girl here, who needs an urgent blood transplant. Its an emergency, she was shot and she is losing blood fast. If she doesn't get it in the next 24 hours at the most, she will be dead by tomorrow" those last few words shocked me. I stood there with my mouth wide open.

The nurse looked at me with apologetic eyes. It had just been confirmed to me that she was going to die. I felt like a big heavy weight had been put on my shoulders. Before I knew it I heard the sound of my own voice saying " what blood type does she need?"

" A negative"

" I'm A negative, could I give her the blood?"

" you could give a bit, you would still need yours to keep you alive"

" would she live for sure, if I gave her my blood?"

" no, if she was to live for sure , she would need a man, a big man , with the same blood type, no diseases or infections and he couldn't be sick"

" can I give her all of my blood?"

" no, you cannot, you would be dead and the hospital cannot allow that, its against the law"

" fine, just give her my blood"

The nurse told me to follow her into a room. I did. She told me to sit down and not move. I did. She took out a needle from behind her and jabbed it into my arm. It stung for a second and then it was numb. The whole needle filled with blood. That wasn't going to get her to live, it wasn't enough.

" take more"

" what?"

" take more of my blood"

" no, sir that's enough"

" just do it, you have to"

" im not taking any more of your blood sir"

" do it, I don't want it"

" without it you'll die"'

" I don't really care, if she lives then im happy, take more"

The nurse sighed and emptied my blood into a little bag. She jabbed me again and again. My blood ran through that needle a lot of times. Finally I began to feel light-headed. I got a drink of water. When I came back the nurse was rushing off to her room.

" is that enough?"

" no, not nearly enough"

" take more of me then"

" sir, I cant it is now against the law for me to"

" fine"

I was angry. Why couldn't they just take my life and give it to her?

I didn't want it. It had only been nothing but bad to me. It had given me nothing. I needed to sit down and rest but I wasn't going to until I knew she was safe. I walked over to Luke and Alec. They raised their heads and looked at my face. " what happened to you, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

" I just gave a little less than half my blood to save her, what blood types are you both?"

" um I'm a positive and Tim is B negative"

" damn it, who do you know that has A negative?"

" I don't know"

I went outside and grabbed two chairs and told a doctor to follow me. He did. I told him to grab a needle that collected blood and some cotton balls. I set the chairs up outside and drew a sign. I was going to save her life whether it killed me or not.

The sign said : save a 14 year olds life, give your blood, A negative

I knew a negative wasn't very popular and uncommon but it was worth a try. I waited 3 hours before someone showed up. I looked. It was the biggest guy I had ever seen. He was a body builder. He boomed " I want to help"

" what blood type?"

" a negative"

" perfect, take a seat"

The big man sat and he said " take as much as you like"

The doctor slid the needle in his arm plenty of times. It didn't seem to effect him in any way. When the doctor was done, the big man was swaying. He was told to sit there a while. I took the blood back to the nurse. She took it and rushed it in. she came back out for a second and then I said " is she going to live?"


	7. Chapter 7 please tell me if she's okay

_**Okay guys I know Jace has gold eyes but I just wanted to mix it up a little. Thankyou for the reviews I really appreciate them. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come:**__**J**_

" we don't know for sure, she has an infection now, from the open wound"

" but she has got plenty of blood"

" yes plenty of blood but her body is not coping with the infection, her blood pressure is lowering by the minute and so is her pulse"

" whats the infection?"

" it's a very severe case of tetanus"

" whats that?"

" tetanus is the infection of the nervous system with potentially deadly bacteria, the bullet was probably very dirty"

" is it fatal?"

" it could be, we need to take more tests and observe her and then we can tell you if she will live or die"

" I need to know now"

" sir, you will just have to wait, I understand that its difficult, but you will just have to cope"

" how do I know, when to press the button for help?"

" when she starts showing these signs, then we need to take immediate action"

She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, the signs I needed to look out for. I looked at it, it said drooling, sweating, fever, hand or foot spasms, iritattibility, swallowing difficulty. These were horrible.

I sighed and walked into her room. There was a doctor in the room with a clipboard and pen. He was staring at her monitor. I looked at her. She had tubes coming out of her arms and legs. She had an oxygen mask on her which was connected to a breathing tank that breathed for you. Her leg was covered in a bandage. There were little blood stains on it and she was sweating. Her eyes were closed. I looked at the doctor.

" she has been sedated, she should wake up soon"

I looked back at her. Lying motionless, hooked up to machines and breathing tanks. Tears started to form in my eyes. It was hard to see her like this. Hooked up to machines and life support.

I walked over to the chair and sat down. After five minutes of sitting down, Luke came in.

" Alec and I are going home, got work to do"

" what time is it?"

" bout 3"

Luke turned and left and I saw their shadows pass under the door. Then I saw her eyes flicker. I stood up and walked over to her slowly. Her eyes flung open and she stared at the ceiling. Then she looked at me. I smiled. She didn't smile back. She just kept staring at me. Her big, blue eyes were staring into mine. I wanted to hug her and tell her It will be okay. Then she spoke " where's dad?"

" at work probably"

" figures" she sputtered. Just then her face twisted in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and screwed up her nose.

" what, what is it?"

She didn't answer me and then she coughed. She coughed up blood into the mask. I took it off her and cleaned it out for her. I didn't mind doing it for her. I could be of use. She grabbed hold of my hand and smiled. Her hand was so unbearably cold compared to my hot skin. It was nice. She obviously appreciated the warmth. Her lips were turning blue. Her eyes were growing black circles around them. She started shaking uncontrollably. I climbed into the bed with her and put my arms around her for extra warmth, but she wouldn't stop shaking. I grabbed all the blankets and put them on her. After five minutes she stopped. The nurse came in and looked at her. " its worse than we thought"

I jumped off the bed and ran after the nurse.

" what do you mean? whats wrong with her?"

" her tetanus is very severe, one of the worst cases I think we have ever had, because of the severity, its lead to pneumonia. that's why she is shaking and coughing up blood"

" and all this, is from the bullet?"

" most of it yes, do you have any idea where the bullet might of come from?"

" all I know is that the old man, keeps them in a dusty box, and he has an insect problem"

" see, the insects might of covered the bullets with bacteria, it entered her thigh, severed an artery, which lead to a blood transplant, which went wrong, then it lead to tetanus which was one of the worst cases so it lead to pneaumonia"

" god, I never thought in a million years this would happen to her"

" most people never think it will happen to them but it does"

" yeah"

" look, I'll let you stay with her for the next few weeks if you call me if anything happens"

" okay, but what do I look out for?"

" short of breath, coughs up blood, sweating, shaking chills, loss of appetite, she will screw her face up when she breaths by herself because there will be a stabbing pain in her chest and this is very likely to happen, so watch out, her bones have become soft due to the lack of protein she's getting so her bones might break by themselves, it will hurt"

" okay I'll be sure to call you"

" good"

The nurse walked away and I went back to her. She was asleep again. She was weak, I could see. I sat down in the chair and put my head in my hands. Why did this happen? Why did it happen to her? I wanted to ask so many questions but I couldn't. nobody would listen. I tried closing my eyes and going to sleep, but I couldn't. I needed to stay awake and watch her. I looked at the clock, it was four on the afternoon. I saw movement on the bed and looked up. She was moving her foot. She was just rocking it back and forth. Then her eyes opened, she moved her arm and put it on her chest. Her knuckles went white as she held her chest. She screwed up her face and then she stopped.

" what?"

" it hurts to breathe"

" well, then don't that's what the tanks for"

She darted her eyes over to the tank which was pumping air into her lungs for her. Just then the nurse came in and smiled.

" everything alright?"

" yeah"

" good"

She moved over to her monitor and checked it. She looked at her blood pressure. It was normal.

She was like this for a couple of days. She wasn't getting any better. She refused to eat and drink. She wouldn't listen to my pleas for her to eat. Then one day, something awful happened. I was sitting in the chair beside the bed with my head in my hands. Then I heard the sickest sound I had ever heard. I heard a very loud crunch and a crack sound, like the sound you get when you break a thick piece of wood. I looked up, Clary was lying there, her face bulging with pain. Her eyes were closed shut, her mouth was wide open. She turned her head into her pillow and started screaming. I called the nurse and she came running in. I showed her Clary who was screaming in pain. She hurried over to the bed and asked her where it hurt. She didn't answer just kept screaming. The nurse touched her right foot. She screamed in even more pain. Then she started screaming louder as If in more pain. " oh god" was all the nurse said. Before I could say anything, she rushed out of the room and a whistle was blown. I heard running footsteps and then about 6 doctors and 3 nurses were in the room now. The nurse spoke " her bones are very weak and are breaking by themselves, it started at her foot and now its at her knee, its spreading fast and it might get to her spine"

" so what do we do?"

" try and get some protein into her or operate and put the bones back together"

" try the protein first"

The nurse ran out of the room and came back with a needle. She jabbed Clary with it but nothing happened. Then the doctors rushed her to the operating room. I could still hear her screams. They were horrible to listen to. It was horrible that her dad had not come to see her once since she was shot. What was he doing that was so important? I paced through the hallways, trying to block out the sound of her screams but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't work. I went outside and was met by the same big guy. " did I help?"

" yes, a little bit, she still might die"

" why what's wrong?"

" after she was given the blood she got pneumonia, now her bones are breaking by themselves and it could break her spine"

" woah, that's pretty serious"

" hmm"

" oh well then I hope she gets better"

" Me too"

Then I walked off into the bush. I found a really big tree and climbed it. I sat in the tree branches just watching the ground below me. After a while, it was starting to get dark. I saw a boy and a girl run below me and sit on a rock. They started kissing. I looked away and then climbed down, on the other side. They didn't notice me and I kept walking back to the hospital. I didn't hear the screams anymore, everything was quiet. I walked in and saw nurses coming out of the operating room, they were literally covered in blood. I ran over to one of them " is she okay, please tell me she's alright!"

She just shook her head and walked away. I went to another nurse. " is she okay?"

She shook her head too. I ran over to a doctor who was covered in blood and had stuff all over him " tell me is she alright?"

He shook his head and walked away. He wasn't going to slip past me again. I grabbed his bloody shoulders tightly and yelled. " for gods sake, tell me!"

He took a deep breath and said " no, I cant tell you how sorry I am, we put her into a hospital enduced coma"

" what?"

" I'm sorry"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. She had just about died and they put her into a coma. I couldn't take it anymore, the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ran outside and started punching a tree. I felt like this was all my fault. If only I had run at the old man faster, why had I stood there? I was the one that had made it come to this, her dead in a coma. I stopped punching the tree and looked at my fists, they were bleeding. It wasn't enough. In my fit of anger I walked over to a rock and flung myself against it. I lifted up my shirt and stared at my ribs, they were lumpier than ever. At least now I was In pain. It hurt to walk, it hurt to breathe. But it was nothing compared to what she was going through. It would be a surprise if she even woke up, after how her life had treated her. I walked back in the hospital and sat in her room beside her. I made the chairs into a bed and closed my eyes hoping I could sleep. Eventually sleep came to me and I was overpowered by images. The pictures had one thing in common. They were all of her. Most of them was of her smiling, occasionally ones of her crying and riding horses. It was a good dream. When I woke up, the sun was shining in through the window, it reflected on Clary and she was engulfed in a blanket of warm, orange glow.


	8. Chapter 8 THE MIRACLE!

_**SPOILER ! - **_

_**Okay because I read the mortal instruments and Clary had angel blood in her I had to do something to my version of her to make her sound different. As you will find out : when she cries it rains and the sun heals her**_

It was another couple of days before she woke up. This was how it went. I woke up in the morning, I looked at her, the same orange glow was on her, her skin wasn't sweaty anymore, there was colour in her cheeks and her eyes were looking the same. The sun was doing her wonders. She had told me about this once, that when she was sick or unhappy, she would sit in the sun and it would make her feel better instantly but I hadn't believed her. I didn't think the sun could do that to people but here I was witnessing it with my own eyes. Then I saw dust particles from the window, moving freely over to the bed. The orange glow turned to a yellow colour. I watched as the dust floated over to her body and settle on her very pale foot. It was amazing, what happened next shocked me.

I watched as the dust disappeared on her leg. Her toe turned normal colour, her tanned colour. I watched as I saw an orange glow come over her once more and then disappear inside of her. The orange glow, started in her foot and moved up her legs, to her stomach and finally to her head. She was the normal colour again. Her lips turned pink, her hair turned to a healthy red , her eyelashes went back to normal. It was amazing to watch her colour come back. She looked normal again, like she was just sleeping. Then her eyes flicked open and she gasped. I grabbed her hand which was now warm, she looked at me. Her eyes were grey. I looked into them and watched as they slowly turned bright green , their normal colour. She smiled. I laughed in disbelief and then threw myself on her, embracing her in a massive hug. When I let go, she was smiling bigger than ever. " what are you so shocked about?"

" you know when you told me the sun did wonders for you and I didn't believe it?"

" yeah"

" I take it back, I just watched it"

She laughed. " told you so"

I laughed. I was so happy. It had worked. My plea to my mother had worked. My mother had died when I was little and my dad died when I was 9 after he lost his battle with lung cancer. I had asked her to save her and she did. I cant believe that it had worked. I stared into her blue eyes and she stared into mine. She was alive and all because of the sun.

I thought the sun only ever took lives not give them back. This time it had. I had always known she was special. Different from other girls, there was just something about her that made her unique. She didn't know how special she was, how much she meant to me. Then the nurse told me to leave. I hesitantly left. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I ran over to the pay phone and pulled out a coin from my pocket. I rang home. Luke answered.

" hello?"

" its me, you've got to come quick, its amazing"

" on my way"

I hung up and waited anxiously at the door for Luke. He finally got there and he ran inside. I told him it was amazing how it happened. I opened the door to her room and he looked in. she was sitting up, obviously skinny but bright looking. " what happened to you, you look like you came from a spa?"

" the sun"

" what do you mean the sun?"

She told him all about how the sun healed her and made her feel better. He didn't believe her but then I realised the guards had it on tape. I told him to follow me and I showed him the video of the sun streaming in, the orange glow, the dust particles, everything. Her hair becoming a burgundy red, her complexion coming back, her eyes becoming green, her lips from blue to pink. When the video was done, he was speechless. He just stood there shocked. Then we walked back together.

When we got back to her room, I stood near the bed. Tomorrow she would be allowed out from the hospital. She was excited to get out, I know I would be. Night finally came and I slept on the chairs. The same dream came as a couple of nights ago, only they were all of her smiling, laughing, and happy. I liked having that dream. The next day was the day she was going to leave.

When I woke up, she was sitting up in bed playing around with a piece of toast. The nurse had already come in and given her breakfast. I sat up.

" morning" she said.

" morning to you too"

" want some?"

" no, you eat it, you need it"

She didn't eat it just put it back down on the plate. She grabbed the orange juice instead. What was with her and orange. She knew orange juice made her insides feel better. " that orange juice helps too?"

" yeah, if I don't feel like eating this helps"

" okay"

" don't think im weird or anything"

" I don't"

" good"

She drank the juice carefully. Then when she set the glass down, she grabbed her side in pain.

" are you okay?" I said jumping up.

" yeah, im fine"

I knew she was lying, her nose twitched when she lied. It happened all the time.

" your lying"

" I'm not, im fine"

" I know your lying, your nose twitches when you do"

She grabbed her nose and said it again.,

" Clary tell me whats wrong"

" my side hurts, that's all"

" okay, well why couldn't you tell me that in the first place?"

" I don't like telling people things"

" why?"

' I don't know"

' you can always talk to me"

" I know"

Then the nurse came in. she stood at the door. " its time for you to leave"

I got up and put clothes in bags and then put them at the door. I helped Clary up out of her bed. Her feet touched the cold tiles of the floor and she relaxed a bit. She stood there clinging onto my arm while her toes spread out on the tiles. I smiled. She took a step forward and buckled down. I caught her before she fell and she thanked me.

Finally she got the hang of walking again. We made it to the front desk and she was signed out. Luke was waiting in the car outside and he had put the bags in the car and helped me put her in. I did her seatbelt and we drove home in silence. Home was five hours away. I looked over to her, she was staring out the window.

Not at the hospital but she was staring up towards the sky. Her hair whipping back in the wind as we drove along the road. She whispered something and then she just hung her head out of the window. Enjoying the sunshine on her face and the smell of the country air. She hung her head in the sun the whole way home. When we stopped I got out first and went over to her door. I looked at her, she was asleep. The sun beating down on her face, her eyes were closed and she had a little smile on her face. I told Luke to come look and he did. He laughed at her. I thought it was cute. Someone could fall asleep so easily after spending a week in the hospital.

I woke her up gently and her eyes fluttered open. I helped her walk to her room. She closed the door behind her. She left me in the hallway by myself. I turned to leave when I heard a crash. I quickly turned around and tried opening the door but it was locked. I yelled out her name.

" its okay, it was just a glass"

I hoped it was a glass. I walked outside and went to the horses. Today I had to train three yearlings. They were all fillies and her dad thought of them as high potential. By the time I was done, it was four in the afternoon. I decided to go in and have a shower. When it was time for dinner, it was 6 in the afternoon. I was so tired. I went downstairs and was met by Clary. She had made toast for herself. I made re - heated some pasta and sat at the table eating it in silence. I finally spoke " so what was it that you were going to tell me?"

" what?"

" the thing you were going to tell me when you remembered everything"

" oh yeah right, maybe I will tell you it in a text or a note'

' why not now?"

" cause"

" come on"

" no, you'll have to wait"

I ate the rest of my dinner in silence, then went up to my room. I stopped at the hallway mirror and looked at myself. Who was this person? Who was I? I lifted my shirt and stared at my ribs. They were purple and bruised. There were three of them sticking out oddly like no - one else's. looking at them I had flashbacks to my old life. Flashing images in my mind, like a slideshow. I saw nothing but those images. I heard Clary come up the stairs. She said my name but I didn't respond to her. I stood there with hand by my sides just standing there staring into space while these pictures kept flashing at me. Finally they stopped.

I regained composure of myself and I could see everything again. I stared into the mirror for a couple of seconds then I heard my name being called again. I knew It was her. My neck snapped towards her and my eyes locked on her eyes. She was on the staircase holding the rail. She had a worried look on her face.

" are you okay?'

" I'm fine"

" are you sure? You were just standing there….."

" I told you I'm fine" I interrupted her. I rushed into my room and closed the door. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why had the pictures come now? What was so special? Then I remembered. It was my dads anniversary tomorrow. The day he had died. The 25 November. That was the day everything had turned upside down. My good, promising life had turned into me wanting to commit suicide. Eventually I fell asleep. I had a dream. A dream that was like re - living everything I had been through.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay this is a shout out to my one of my besties. Mel this chapter is for you. Hope you like it guys I know mel will. She knows what im talking about.**_

The last replaying thing in my head was how I got my lumpy ribs. Nobody knew except Luke and Alec and they were sworn to secrecy. So far they hadn't told anyone. I will tell you about it. It was a cold night, clouds rolling in almost covering the very full moon. My caretaker was leading me somewhere. I was 9 years old. I was wearing a jacket and jeans and I was nervous. I was led across narrow streets, down small allies and then he stuck a key into the lock of a door and swung it open. I heard shouting, cheering mostly but some loud howls of dissapointment. I didn't know where I was, only somewhere in the city. I followed my caretaker along narrow corridors and we stopped at a wooden door marked with a cross. The man stepped inside and told me to wait. I waited five minutes before he came out with a ticket and a form. I didn't know what he had planned. Then he led me out of the hallways and into a large room. There were men and women everywhere crowding a large stage with bars around it. I stood on my tiptoes to get a glance at what they were all looking at. I saw two men in the ring punching each other. Fighting. Then one was carried off the ring and onto a little bed where he was carried out of the room and into another. I looked around. This was a fight club. Did he expect me to fight? I hoped not. I knew nothing about fighting, I was always taught that violence is not the answer. Then the man pushed me further to the ring. He ripped off my jacket and I was freezing cold. I was at the bars now and the big sweaty man was hulking over me grinning down at me. I took a deep breath and I was pushed in. people booed and shouted. I heard deep voices yell out

" he's only a child, he will be killed, that's just torture"

I stood tall in the ring but no matter how hard I tried to out smart the big man I couldn't. nothing I was doing was working. I used my childish behaviour and darted around him trying to confuse him. I thought I was winning until that blow. It was fast. I didn't see it coming. I heard an almighty whoosh and sudden impact on my ribs. The young me buckled to my knees and gasped for air. For all I knew I was dead. But It turned out he had just broke five ribs. All the cheering stopped and there was an eerie silence. I could've heard a pin drop. I thought I was gone. I saw the big man stand over me and grin. My eyes started tearing. He grinned and I started to cry. Imagine this little boy with broken ribs, lying on a hard floor with five broken ribs. It was horrible.

The big man strode away, leaving an 9 year old boy lying on the floor in immense pain by himself. The crowd was still silent just waiting for something. Almost five minutes later I was still on the floor. My ribs didn't hurt as much. I got up slowly, I hushed the crowd and they stood there in shock as a 9 year old boy got up from a blow like that. I held my side and limped over to the big man. He didn't even sense my prescence behind him. I was close enough to reach out and touch him, I pushed my frail little hand out and held It in the air for a second thinking what I was going to do. Before I knew what was happening, my fist came in contact with the big man's back. It hurt but the big man didn't even flinch. I backed away from him as the man was snorting. He spun around and punched me right in the nose. I fell to the ground in pain clutching my bleeding nose.

The big man kept beating me and beating me no matter how loud the crowd screeched for him to stop. It ended with another big man from the crowd stepping forward and throwing the other guy off me. I was carried to the infirmary ward where I was treated for a broken nose, two black eyes, five broken ribs that would never be the same and a dislocated jaw. I stayed there for days being treated. I had many visitors that I had never seen before bringing me flowers, cards, money. The only person I hadn't seen was my caretaker that had entered me in this anyway.

When I was let go of the infirmary I limped out onto the streets. An officer pulled up beside me and told me to get in. he drove to the front of the orphange and got out. I followed him. I was in sent from foster home to foster home, eventually I found myself on the streets again. I was now 12. It had been a year of unwanting parents. I stole food from the markets, drank from the river, stole clothes from shops and after half a year of scavenging and fighting for life, I met Clary and her dad. He told me he would take me in if I worked on his farm. I agreed. I was thirteen now and I was had worked on his farm for less than an hour when a girl stepped out the doorway.

She was the same age as me and she was wearing, jeans and a singlet. The wind riffled her hair and she brushed it out of her face with such elegance and swiftness that I almost died. It was love at first sight. I watched her just staring. Staring at the way she moved. Elegant, graceful, swift. I'd never seen anyone like her before. She stood in the sun and an orange glow formed around her, almost like a shield. I heard yelling. It was a female voice. I watched as her mother stormed out of the house, holding a knife and shining It above her head. The girl started running into the stables. I didn't even know her name to call out. Her mother started running at her. Then I heard the clatter of hooves and she came galloping out of the stables, knocking her mother over in a pile of dirt. I watched as she galloped away on a black horse. Her mother stood up and rushed inside the house. That night I heard very loud screaming, yelling.

I went downstairs to see what it was and I saw the girl and her mother. The mother had a big chunk of the girls hair and was pulling her closer. The mother grabbed her wrist and pulled a knife from the kitchen counter. She sliced open the girls wrist and blood dripped to the ground. The girl screamed louder. I ran down the stairs three at a time and pushed her mother out of the way. The girl realising her mother had left her icy grip, she clutched her wrist and turned to look at me. Her face was twisted in shock and pain. Her hair had fallen in her face and she dashed out the door. Her mother pushed me off her and chased after her injured daughter. I called for Valentine ( Val)who ordered her to sit. She listened to him. Val ran out of the house. I watched from the window and saw a small, shadowy figure limp across the yard to the bush. She wouldn't be safe there, there were foxes who would attack her. I was told to go back to bed.

Then my eyes flashed open. I was sweating. I pulled the covers off me and got up and looked into the mirror. My face was gleaming with sweat beads, my eyes were dark and to be honest I looked like crap. I opened my door and crept outside, maybe I could make it out into the paddocks before anyone saw me. I was wrong. As soon as I stepped out the door I felt eyes on me.

I looked around and saw Luke.

" hey, what happened to you?"

" bad dream"

" why?"

" cause today is my fathers anniversary of when he died and I had a flashback of how it came to this"

" oh im sorry mate, but you say it like it's a bad thing"

" what do you mean?"

" the part where you said its come to this"

" I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's a good thing because I met you, Alec, Clary and Valentine "

" why'd you say it like that?"

" say what like what?"

" Clary, in a wishful tone"

" I said her name as I usually would"

" ooohhh you love her"

" do not, she's practically family"

" no she's not, you know it"

" fine, she's not family but I don't love her"

" dude, you cant lie to me, I'm the master, you can tell me"

I laughed. " the master?"

' yeah, now tell me the truth and nothing but the truth"

" fine, I do love her"

" okay, for how long?"

" since I first came here"

" that long? Jesus I thought it woud have been for a couple of weeks or something"

" shutup, don't you dare tell anyone"

" lips are sealed mate'

' better be"

I slipped past him and out into the yard. I walked to the stables and got to work training the three fillies. I decided to try the technique Clary had tried. I tried and tried but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't work. I tried it with all three of them. None of them responded to me as the stallion had to Clary. Then I heard laughing from behind me. I turned around to see who it was. It was Clary.

**Clary POV**

As I watched Jace fail time and time again, I couldn't control the outbursts of laughter. He turned around and glared at me. I instantly fell quiet.

" you think this is funny?" he teased

" yeah, its hilarious watching you try so hard"

" well I don't think its funny, how do you do it?"

" dunno, just happens I guess"

' yeah but how, think Clary Think"

" jeez , you're a bit pushy today, I don't know, but I'll do it for you"

" I apologise for my pushiness today, I have a good reason"

" whats that?"

" my dads death was today"

" holy crap, I'm so sorry"

" its okay you didn't know"

" now I feel bad, here give me that horse"

He handed me the rope and he stood beside me in the middle. I told him what I was doing. It was his turn to do it after me and he failed. He did everything right but the horse wouldn't respond the way it did for me.

" Maybe it's a female thing" I said

" but you can do it with a stallion"

" that's what I mean, maybe only girls have the power"

He laughed at me " you sound like something from a comic book"

" shut - up" I bent down and threw sand at him. He brushed it off his shirt and chased me. I propelled out of the arena and sprinted across the yard into the shade. I looked back and he was still chasing me. Finally I felt hands on my hips. I turned around quickly. My hair falling in my face. He brushed it away and tucked it behind my ear. He leaned close to me, hands still on my waist and then I heard a shout. It was Luke. " hey, Jace I need your help'

He took his hands off me and looked me in the eye and said " have to go"

" okay"

He jogged off towards Luke. I watched him go, wishing he had kissed me. Luke had ruined it. I had waited for a year for him to kiss me, a year of pure waiting. Now at least I knew he was interested. That made my day. Around lunchtime, I was hanging up my phone.

I just had a very discomforting call from my other so called friend. Then I heard a car drive up the driveway. It was a little blue car. Lilith ( lilly). The person I had just got off the phone with. She lived three houses away from me. The dust blew in a cloud as the car screeched to a stop. I stopped dead in my tracks on the grass and stood waiting. lillyjumped out of the car, followed by her uptight mother. They both looked angry.

" why the hell, did you tell Simon I liked him"

" I didn't, we covered this on the phone"

" yes, you did, Maryse told me you did and Simon is laughing at me now"

" what the hell you would believe Maryse?"

" yeah, she is a friend compared to some people"

" don't pin this on me, I didn't do anything"

" oh yeah right, I'll believe you when pigs fly"

" oh just shutup and go back home"

" don't tell me when to shutup, I will close my mouth when I want, I will not be ordered around by some posh rich bitch"

" what did you just call me?"

" yeah that's right rich bitch, rich bitch, rich bitch"

My insides were burning. I dug my nails into my palms. Then she smirked at me. that's when it happened. I lunged at her. My hands gripping her neck, strangling her.

Her mother lunged at me and tried dragging me off her daughter. It worked. Before I was pulled off completely, I punched her in the jaw. It almost instantly started to swell. Her mother put herself between me and Lilly. Big mistake. I rushed past her mum and to her. I kicked her and she fell on the ground. I heard her mother yell " help, someone help"

She kept shouting. Then I felt heavy hands on me pulling me. Lilly got up and I kicked her in the chin sending her face up. Her mother and her ran back to the car. I smiled and laughed. " say it one more time and the same thing will happen"

Their car sped down the drive and pulled onto the road. I turned around.

" what the hell were you doing?"

It was Alec . " damn, I almost had her"

" what the hell?"

" I told you I'm a fighter"

" I know, but you don't go round fighting chicks"

" why not? She deserved it"

" oh really? What did she do?"

" she called me names, she's just like everybody else"

" how did you learn to fight like that?"

" when you had a mum like me, you learn how to fight and stick up for yourself cause no - one else will"

I shuddered as I said the word mum.

" that's about the most abusive thing I have ever seen a mum be"

" yeah well that's just how It was"

I turned over my wrist and looked at the scar that ran along it. From the knife attack. I felt my eyes sting. I turned my head away to hide them.

" does someone need a hug?"

I nodded. He pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me. I hadn't been hugged in a long time.

My dad hadn't hugged me since the day mum had died. He never even looked at me. I pulled away from him and said thanks. Then he went back to work. I jogged down to the stables. I saddled up the stallion and trotted outside. I was met by Jace who came with me. We rode side by side down a wide trail that led to my secluded personal space, that I had built. It was a little clearing, but big enough to fit two horses in it, the outline of it was sticks and vines, so nobody could see out of it or in it. I trotted in and dismounted. I sat on the comfy grass and the stallion lied down beside me, allowing me to lay down on him.

" he must trust you an awful lot" Jace said.

" yeah, for a brumby"

He laughed.

" so what do you want for your birthday?"

" I don't know, yet"


	10. Chapter 10 birthday surprise!

A couple of days later, it was the weekend. Four days until my birthday. I was excited. On the Saturday we all went to the country festival that was held each year to celebrate the end of the storm season. We drove for an hour down the dusty road and then we pulled into the carpark and found a spot. We all jumped out of the car and started walking. I walked in the gate and decided to go on a ride. I loved how the festival was so close to my birthday, it was like everyone there was celebrating my birthday. I walked over to a rollercoaster. It was the called the roundup because three cars went on there at the same time and at the end they would come together.

It was so much fun. Then I went on the water ride where the whole thing went underwater for a second, so that you were sopping wet. It only took an half an hour for me to dry and then it was lunchtime. I walked over to join Alec, Luke and Jace who were already busy stuffing their faces with chips, corndogs, coke, burgers. They were kind of looking like a bunch of pigs. I ordered a small packet of chips and a bottle of water.

" arent you hungry?" Luke asked.

" no not really"

He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his burger. When I was done eating, I went over with Luke, Alec and Jace to the stadium. It was time for the horse shows. The cattle roundups, sheep roundups, bucking broncs, everything you would find at a rodeo was what I was watching. About halfway through the show, a girl came and sat next to me

" hey are you the girl, that was shot?"

" yeah"

" wow, how did you survive?"

I glanced over at Jace . " if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here'

" aww, are two like a thing?"

" no, no just friends"

" really, you'd make a cute couple"

" really?"

" yeah totally mate"

" hey whats your name?"

" Isabelle, Izzy for short, yours?"

"Clary, wanna hang out sometime?'

" oh my god really, I would love to"

" cool"

I gave her my number and she gave me hers. I went back to join my family.

" who was that?" Luke asked me.

" my new friend"

' what's her name?"

" Izzy "

" what did she want?"

" she wanted to know if I was the one that got shot"

" hmm anything else?"

" she asked if me and Jace were a thing, I said no and then she said we would be a cute couple"

He didn't say anything else, just smiled and looked back to the stadium. When the show was over it was almost closing time, it was starting to get dark but I really wanted to go on something else. I decided to go on the Ferris wheel. I lined up and was almost to the front, when Jace joined me. I smiled and so did he. It was our turn to go on it, and we both jumped into a cart and we sat side by side holding onto the bar in front of us. When we got to the top I looked out. I saw everything. It was beautiful. The mountains in the distance, the grassy fields, the houses, the stadium, the people. Then it was time to get off, I walked off it with Jace and we went back to the car. When we got in Luke winked at Jace . I looked out the window and stared at the rolling green hills. Then I looked at Jace , he was blushing. Like really bad.

When we got home, it was late and I had a quick shower and went to bed.

Four days later I got up and I had this feeling inside of me. It was excitement. Today was the 1st of December, my birthday. I was so excited. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I swung open my door and there was a note on the floor. It said

_Come to your special place!_

I gasped, the only person that knew about it was Jace. I giggled and then jumped the stairs two at a time.

I called for dad, Luke and Alec but nobody answered. I ran to the clearing and pulled back the vines and sticks and stepped in.

" surprise!"

Inside the clearing, there was Luke, Alec, Jace and a beautiful horse. The horse was a palomino **( gold with white mane and tail). **It was amazing. My eyes started tearing when I didn't see my dad. I sucked it up and said. " where's dad?"

" he had to work on something, sorry"

" that's okay, you guys are the best"

" I know" Jace said.

I ran up to him and gave him the happiest hug ever. He hugged me back and I whispered thankyou in his ear. He smiled and I felt his cheeks grow hot. I pulled away from him and hugged Luke and Alec . I mounted the palomino who I had named Misty. Jace vaulted up behind me and clung to my waist like a wet shirt. He told me where to go. Misty was a joy to ride. She had a very smooth gait, that my body fell in ryhthm with. We finally stopped at a place. I dismounted and looked around.

There was a stream at the edge, there were three rocks perched together and then we sat on them. I sat there just looking out at the stream. Then I felt pressure on my hand. I looked, it was Jace , he was holding my hand. I smiled and looked back at the stream. Finally he spoke,

" whats wrong, are you sad?"

" no, im not sad im just sitting here wishing you would have the guts to kiss me"

" Clary , I didn't know you felt that way…"

" well I do and I have since you saved me from my mum"

' that's the thing, I kinda feel that way too"

" really?"

" yeah, since I first saw you run out the door"

He put his hand on my cheek and lightly brushed my cheekbone with his thumb,

" I've wanted to do this, for a long time"

I smiled and he brushed my hair out of my face, then leaned close to me and then his lips brushed mine. Mine brushed his and so on. My first kiss with my dream guy on my birthday. It was amazing. As we kissed I felt like a firework had gone off inside me. It was a total rush, I liked it.

Then I heard clapping. I pulled away and there stood Luke and Alec, big smiles on their faces. They walked over to us and put their arms around Jace. " I knew you could do it little man"

" im not little"

" no, no, you're a big strong guy with a girlfriend"

He smiled, I smiled.

Then Jace and I mounted and rode home. I cant believe this is really happening, I thought to myself. I had always liked him, since the first moment I saw him. The best part was, he had too. When we got home, the phone was ringing. I answered it and Izzy was on the other line.

" so what are you doing?"

" celebrating the best birthday ever"

" oh, is it your birthday? Happy birthday then"

" thanks"

" so what did you get?"

" I got an amazing horse and my first kiss"

" really? With who?"

" Jace, the guy you pointed out"

" aww I knew you would make a good couple"

"hmm"

" whats wrong, you don't sound very excited about it"

" oh believe me I am but its gonna be hard to hide it"

" why would you have to hide it?"

"cause my dad will think its wrong, cause Jace is a work hand that we found on the streets and I live in a mansion"

" don't worry about it, it will work"

" hope so, oh well thanks for ringing, I have to go"

" okay have fun"

" bye"

" bye"

Then I hung up. I went up to my room and cleaned it up a bit. Then I went downstairs and had my breakfast. Jace was drinking a glass of orange juice at the table. " I'm gonna live forever"

I laughed. " are you trynna be like me?"

" maybe, does it work?"

" not even close"

" damn, I thought for sure I had it right"

" well you didn't"

He shrugged and walked over to me. He put his hands on my waist and hugged me. I smiled and continued making my toast. Then Jace's hands fell off me and he jumped to the table and sat down. I wondered why but then I heard my dad come in the door. He said happy birthday and continued his journey to the basement. I sighed. I sat down next to Jace and ate my toast. Then I went to the stables and worked my stallion, then did the three fillies. For a birthday it was pretty boring. Then in the late afternoon, when the sun as setting, Jace came up to me and said, " hey, wanna go somewhere?"


	11. ch11 plz dont take my sunshine away

_**Okay. So now Jace and Clary are a new couple. They love each other like there is no tomorrow. This book is coming to an end soon so yeah… Enjoy!**_

" sure, where?"

" I want to show you something"

He mounted one of the colts he was training and I mounted Misty. We rode with Jace in the lead. We stopped at the river that ran through the bush. I tensed. Whenever I saw water I tensed. I didn't like water, I never had. Since the day I almost drowned when I was 10, I had never gone in the water and I hardly ever drank it. Jace must of noticed, " whats wrong?"

" it's the water"

" what do you mean, the water, its fine, I come here all the time"

" no, I don't like water"

' why not?'

" I don't know, I just never have"

" well we aren't going in it, don't worry"

" okay"

I tied Misty up to the tree and Jace tied his horse beside her. They grazed while we walked to the river edge. He took off his shoes and socks and put them to the side and rolled his jeans up. I did the same and then we both just let the cool water cool down our feet. It felt good to have cold water on my feet. Then I saw something move in the water beside me out of the corner of my eye. I pulled my feet out and stood up. I looked for the thing but it was gone, then it moved again. Jace pulled his feet out of the water and put his arms around my collarbone, " whats wrong?"

" I saw something"

" like what?"

" I don't know"

He pulled his arms off me and walked ahead of me to the direction I was looking and he bent down at the waters edge and peered into the brown water. Then a big brown head leaped out of the water, jaws wide open full of sharp white teeth. Jace quickly leaped sideways, missing the jaws by a centimetre, his right foot landed on the muddy bank, the steep muddy bank. The crocodile slid back in the murky water and disappeared. Jace scrambled up the bank and ran away from the edge, I didn't follow. I had never seen a crocodile here before and to see it almost drag my boyfriend into the water and eat him was too much. I stood there in shock, not able to move. I heard Jace yell my name and then I heard something jump out of the water. I looked down and saw the croc leap out of the water. It reached for my foot, and I tried to jump out of the way of the toothy grip but I was too slow. The jaws grabbed my foot and the teeth sunk into my flesh. I screamed out in complete pain and then the crocodile pulled on my foot, trying to pull me into the water. I was not going in the water. Jace sprinted over to me and grabbed my hands pulling me away from the water.

I looked into his blue eyes and they were full of desperation. I kicked and thrashed but the jaws were too strong. My hands were slipping out of his and fast. Finally my hands fell out of his and he scambled to get to them again. The crocodile pulled faster and I felt the cold water on my legs, I jerked my body and I caught onto a root. Right now the only thing holding me out of the water was my shirt on a little root. Jace ran over to a tree and grabbed a thick stick. He ran back over to me and sloshed into the water and hit the croc several times over the head with the stick, it still would not let me go. Then he broke a bit off the stick so that it was sharp and he stabbed it in the eye. The crocodile made a grunting noise and let go and shot back into the water. I laid there half in the water, half out.

Jace dragged me away from the river over to a tree. He sat me up and then asked if I was okay.

" I feel very lightheaded"

" hold on, I'll take a look"

I rested my head against the tree and closed my eyes. Jace moved down to my foot and took hold of it gently, but it was enough to hurt. I cried out in pain and clenched my teeth. He told me everything would be all right and soothed me. I trusted him with my life and I would listen to him. He went over to the river and quickly scooped up water and then came back over. He poured it on my foot and it stung. Then my foot went numb. I looked at it, it was covered in blood, there were four massive gashes in it that looked deep and about two tooth marks. It was ugly. I prized my feet, it might sound weird but my feet were my best asset. I took a deep breath and then Jace was beside my head. He picked me up and the pain was so great I fainted. When I woke up I was in my bed, with a couple of chairs spread around the room. I looked at my foot and it was wrapped in a bandage. I heard a knock on the door and Luke walked in. " how are you doing?"

" fine, it hurts though"

" yeah only for a couple of hours, how is your foot?"

" sore"

" yeah it happens, you'll have a couple of scars there when it heals though"

" noooo, I like my feet"

" oh well, your lucky, that croc could've taken you easily"

" I have never seen a crocodile there before"

" it probably came up from the river up hill for a feed"

I groaned.

" do you want to see it?"

" yeah I guess"

Luke walked over to my foot and unwrapped the bandage. I felt cool air on my foot and then I looked at it. It was yellow and swollen. The wounds had been deep and were now covered in ointment and stitches. It was a disgusting sight but hey it was my foot. Then Jace came in looking grave. Luke left Jace and I alone in my room. Jace came to my bed and said sorry.

" sorry for what?"

" everything"

" if your blaming yourself don't you dare, I was the one that didn't move"

" I do blame myself, I brought you there in the first place"

" look just stop, how were you supposed to know?"

" I don't know.."

" exactly so don't blame yourself, your perfect"

" thanks"

With me saying that he climbed into the bed beside me and put one arm over my stomach and the other as a rest for his head. I smiled. He leaned in close to me and then he kissed me. As gently and swift as a butterfly. It was so nice kissing him. Little fireworks went off inside of me and I loved the feeling. As we were kissing, I heard the door slam open and when I separated from Jace. My good feelings fell into a shock. My dad was standing in the door, looking very angry. His face was red and his eye twitched. I had only ever seen him like this once before, when I was suspended from school for almost hanging myself in the toilet. When he was like that he beat me. He had given me a big ugly bruise and a scar. I didn't know what he would do to me now. He walked forwards and Jace got up and tried sliding past him. It happened so fast.

Dad lashed out and punched Jace in the mouth, sending him crashing into the wall. I whimpered, watching Jace be thrown against my bedroom wall. Then dad looked at me. " how could you? Date a foster child, when your rich?"

" I can date whoever I want!"

" no you cant, how dare you!"

" leave me alone, being rich has never done anything good for me ever!"

" yes it has, you just think your perfect and nothing could ever go wrong for you!"

" get out and leave me alone"

" fine but he comes with me"

" no leave him alone"

" tomorrow he goes back to the streets"

" no, dad please"

" its for your own good"

He turned to leave and I sat up and darted forward, leaping onto his back.

He yelled and slammed me against the wall, I felt glass break and I knew it was one of my pictures hanging on the wall. He kept slamming me against the wall. Then it was one almighty blur and I slid off his back and flopped down on my bed finding it hard to breathe. I gasped for air and then I saw dad bend down and grab Jace's wrist.

He started dragging him out of the doorway when Jace stood up tall and sized dad up. He tore his wrist out of his grip and then they stared each other down. It looked like something from a western movie, when the cowboys have a stare down. I was scared. then it happened. Jace full on pulled himself back and lunged for dad, fists out and ready. He punched dad repeatedly over and over again until dad backed off. Jace ran over to me and picked me up and with one swift motion he carried me in his arms, down the stairs and across the yard to the stables. He saddled Misty and he flung the both of us onto her back and he galloped down the driveway. I didn't know where we were going but I was scared and my back hurt like hell. Finally Misty started to slow down. Jace veered her into the bush and we hid behind a cluster of bushes. We heard cars and trucks pass and then we heard screeching brakes and loud shouts. I knew It was dad. Then we heard them come into the bush and then all was quiet.

I heard rustling behind me but I knew it was Misty. Then I heard a loud crack and then I saw Jace fall forward into the bush. I turned around and dad was behind him holding a hammer above his head. I gasped and started crawling away from him. I felt hands on me and I screamed. Then everything went black. When I woke up about 10 minutes later I was in a small room. It wasn't a familiar room and I didn't know where I was. My dad entered the room and he laughed.

" where is Jace?" I yelled

" Jace, is back at the orphanage"

" no" I whispered.

" yes, he is back where he belongs"

" how could you?"

" it was easy, I told you no dating hicks when you're a rich girl"

" I hate you"

" hate me all you want"

" I will"

He let me go then and I ran around looking for Jace. I yelled his name. it started raining and I stood alone, in the rain, In the middle of the street. I yelled and yelled for an hour and eventually I crumpled in the street and started crying. I cried and cried. I heard car horns beep at me but I didn't move. Then I felt hands on my shoulders. I didn't turn around just kept my head in my knees crying my eyes out. Then the person moved in front of me. I looked up. It was Luke. " its going to be okay"

I got up and dashed into him, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

It took a while for him to hug me back and when he did it felt like everything really was going to be okay.

" thankyou" I whispered.

" for being there for me and being like a dad to me"

" that's okay"

We stood there hugging in the rain. Then he half dragged me to the car and started it. " do you know where Jace is?"

" dad sent him back"

" really? Do you know where the orphanage is?"

" no, he didn't come from an orphanage we found him on the streets under a bridge"

" don't lose hope we will find him"

" I hope so"

I couldn't believe that my true love had been sent away. Was our love really not meant to be? Or was it just hopeless? I desperately wanted to find him and kiss him one last time.


	12. Chapter 12 a year without rain

_**Alright. I know it was short but this is the last chapter. If you loved this then check out my next book Moonlight dances. it's the second book to this one where they are older and a lot more things happen. I will make it longer for you. But enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to check out moonlight dances!**__**J**_

It had been a year since I lost Jace. I was now about to turn 16. Everyday I have died waiting for him to come home but he never has. Every day I dream he comes up my driveway on a silver horse and proposes. That never happened either. Then one day something very good happened. My dad had been found guilty of kidnap, negligence and abuse and had gone to prison for life. I lived alone with Luke and Alec. One day we decided to go birthday shopping. We drove to the city and had been browsing in shops for half an hour when something made me stop short in my tracks. I was inside a book store when it started raining outside. I glanced out the window and groaned. It rained a lot in the city. I saw a guy walk in the middle of the street.

He was about my age, he was tall, tanned, blonde hair and the softest blue eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were also full of desperation. He turned and looked inside the shop. His face, was awfully familiar. Then a flicker of an image settled in my mind. He was my boyfriend that had been lost a year ago, I immediately dropped everything and I heard my name and then a gasp. I burst through the door and stopped at the end of the shelter. " Jace ?" I said astonished.

" Clary? Oh god it is you"

He smiled and I ran to him, I ran to him through the drops of rain and when I reached him I embraced him in a hug. It was the best feeling ever. I had dreamt of this day for a year and at last I was reunited with my true love. I heard my name called from the shop but I ignored them. Jace still held me and cupped his hands on my cold cheeks. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he kissed me. I had missed the feeling, the feeling of belonging and love. We kissed in the rain in the middle of the street, car horns blasting for us to move, stunned aww's from walking by people and gasps. Then I heard a camera. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and said " happy birthday, my beautiful"

I smiled and hugged him and rested my cheek against his warm chest. We walked hand in hand out of the rain and into the bookshop. Alec and Luke were standing there with books in their hands, they turned to look at the sopping wet couple and then almost instantly dropped their books on the floor and walked over. They gave him man hugs and said we missed you. Jace smiled and hugged me again. Then Luke bought a couple of books and we drove home. I laid in Jace's lap and he put his hand on my head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on his lap. When I woke up I was in my room under the sheets. I got up slowly and went outside. There was a note at the doorway. It said, go to the stables. It was very neat cursive writing and I jumped downstairs and ran outside to the stables.

I opened the door and saw a glowing light from one of the stables. I kept walking towards it and when I reached it I gasped. Inside the stable was a big pile of straw with a blanket covering it and there was a lamp in the corner which was generating the glow and there was a note on the blanket. I crept inside and opened the note it said turn around. I did and at the stable door was my boyfriend, he was holding a pink rose - which was my favourite - and he was smiling. I smiled and walked over to him. He handed me the rose and then took me to sit down on the blanket. I sat next to him, but leaning on him, my head on his shoulder. I held the rose and twirled it in my fingers and smiled. I broke the silence with a question that had been haunting me since I found him.

" how did you find me?"

" I didn't, you found me, I was about to cross the street to go into the bookshop to buy you a present for your birthday"

" how were you?"

" not good, you know how he said he was sending me back to the orphanage?"

" yeah"

" well he lied, he put me in a crate and put me on a boat. When I woke up I was in a river, floating on it. It was so scary, after two days I washed ashore somewhere, I don't know where. There were lights everywhere and people crowding me asking me questions. They thought I was a terrorist and tried to kill me but someone there recognised me. It was the orphanage mistress and she took me back and about 3 months later I was adopted by some lady to be a brother to her weird son. I was there for 4 months before she saw my ribs and then she sent me back. I ran away from the orphanage and went back to the bridge and I have been lying there the rest of the year. Stealing food and clothes and trying to resort back to my old ways. every night I dreamt about you, how you would find me like you did last time"

" I never stopped dreaming that you would run up the driveway on a white horse, looking healthy and well but I found you on the streets"

" yeah that was a good kiss"

" is that all you were thinking about?"

" no I was thinking about how happy I was to see you"

" that's good so was I"

He smiled and put his fingers under my chin and we both moved to be comfortable and he raised my head and kissed me lightly like a butterfly.

That is the end of a love story with a happy ending with the reunition of two lovers. The puzzle will always be complete and never break or fall apart. Nothing can separate us now, not even death.


End file.
